


Wake Up Call

by ReadingAlpacas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, M/M, Multi, Roommates, Unrequited Love, latin culture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingAlpacas/pseuds/ReadingAlpacas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance rents his dream apartment, but things are not easy as he thought they would be. Family problems, unrequited love, and troublesome friends; Lance just wanted easy access to the beach. </p><p>(He just wanted to stay home but finds so much more) </p><p>---</p><p>The good morning call au <i>literally nobody</i> asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's me again trying Voltron once more. This entire fic idea has been in my head as I was watching the tv show, it's nuts. I'm trying to get my characterization right for these characters so it's goNNA BE A WILD RIDE, FOLKS. Hopefully, it can only get better from here. There are several pairings mentioned but some of them are just unrequited love. I think that's it! 
> 
> Enjoy reading ^u^ ~~

It’s really stupid to say but what he loves the most of Miami is its palm trees. They’re literally in any green patch of grass that even seems remotely inviting to trees. It’s honestly obnoxious when he was in the suburbs where there were no oceans nearby but now in downtown Miami, the ocean is in the air and Lance is so grateful he’s home.

 

He and Hunk are walking towards Bayside, basically a mini mall right next to a port, to celebrate him being a _free man_. “Lance are you sure this is a good idea? I mean your mom is gone for one second and you’re already breaking her rules. She said to go directly home!!” Lance rolled his eyes and stretches, his grey shirt going with him. He has to appear unbothered to Hunk because the moment he senses uncertainty, Lance knows this becomes game over with a trademark over the word. Therefore, he adjust his hoodie and shirt in what he believes to be a _very cool_ manner and tells Hunk, “My mother is on a plane to Argentina on a _10 hour flight_ by the time she calls me, I’ll be home.”

 

Lance looks towards Hunk and smiles, going for reassuring now, “they gave me the go to move in the apartment tomorrow. You’ll help me move in, right?” Hunk nods. “Well! Let this be an advance payment, your ice cream cone is on me and we’ll watch whoever is preforming while we chow down and before you know it…we’re home!!”

 

Hunk looks convinced by the time they’re the entrance. They can hear the singer covering Lance’s favorite song, it has him singing along (Lance will always deny being a hoe for Marc Anthony but Hunk knows. There’s no shame now) while they window-shop all the stores. “I can’t believe your mom is letting you live alone. Aren’t even a little scared?” Lance can’t truly say he is, there’s just excitement in not having to share a room with his brother anymore and being able to do what he wants whenever. He’ll miss Benny, that’s no doubt but he also won’t miss his bedwetting. He really won’t miss waking up to the warm sensation under him only to realize its pee.

 

Lance has known Hunk since he was nine years old and their mothers worked in the same _cafeteria._ He’s basically like a distant cousin, so, if Lance were to answer like a man named Frank, he would say he’s not afraid at all. But his name is Lance and he just isn’t sure how to say that… with Hunk here with him, Lance doesn’t feel alone at all. In fact, he’s pretty sure he rather _die_ than admit exactly how much Lance values Hunk and his family.

 

Instead, he says, “Nah, not really. I have all the _ladies_ in Miami to keep me company.” They’re by the port now, boats tied nearby waiting for tourist to file in and closer to the stage, the music now amplified in their ears.

 

“That reminds me. My mom said if you need anything, don’t hesitate to call her. Her words exactly are, quote, ‘ _lord knows this idiot can’t feed himself, tell him to come over,’_ end quote. But, like in Spanish, you know? _”_

 

“Yeah, that sounds like your mom. I’m a hoe for Peruvian food, though. So, tell your mom, I’m there all day, everyday...” Lance wiggles his eyebrows at Hunk. The brown haired boy only ignores Lance. They buy their cones from the little ice cream stand and quickly making their way to empty seats.

 

The bayside marina stage was on the port floor with steep steps, going towards the market, acting like seats for audiences to the performers. Four white long poles stand at each corner of the stage, holding a tent up above, allowing Lance and Hunk to view the ocean behind the stage. It didn’t smell _great_ because of all the boats, alcohol, and cigarette smoke in the air but it wasn’t distracting and the view was nice.

 

Maybe he was used to it. They settled on the middle step out of three, close enough to enjoy the music but not close enough to be invited to dance. Who ever was playing earlier must of left because in exchange to the salsa from before, the woman on stage was playing soft Spanish rock. One or two couples are slow dancing in front of the stage and it makes him miss his mom a little bit. Knowing she would have dragged Lance to the dance floor to dance with her, Benny clapping near by. Now, there are girls down below singing along, and he tilts his head trying to place it. He thinks it’s Mano, Mana, Mono? No it was hand, something. Lance remembers his cousins showing him the band’s videos. Telling him to get into it so they can go to their concert together.

 

Hunk’s next to him, humming along while munching on his ice cream. Lance tries not to cringe. Unfortunately, Hunk is the type of person to bite ice cream down instead licking it like a sane person.

“You never told me if you apologized to your mom or not?”

 

Lance sighs, today was supposed to be about _celebration_. He gives in; anyway, “I’m still not sure if it’s something I should apologize about.” Hunk sighs and he gets it. Of course, he does and Lance feels relief in not having to explain himself.

 

His aunt offered his mom a job in Buenos Aires and considering how better their aunt was doing than them, his mom took it without telling Lance. It left a bitter taste in his mouth and he sighed dejected at his ice cream. He looks at Hunk who is singing along, now, like he’s drunk with the rest of the crowd. His ice cream is just about gone so Lance gives him his and Hunk takes it, rolling his eyes, “it’s not a tootsie roll lollipop, you can’t just lick your way to the center.”

 

Lance narrows his eyes, “there’s no way you thought of that yourself, where did you get it from?”

 

Hunk just shakes his head, “nah, your extreme lameness inspires, bro.”

 

To do list: 1. Work out better comebacks, can’t have Hunk getting confident.

 

Well, at least those were eight dollars well spent, even if he got sass as change (kids these days). Feeling a littler better and seeing the sun prepared to set soon. Lance launches in action, “Yo, Hunk, it’s around seven. Let’s go take a picture of me with the hanging shark, real quick and go home. I want to scare Benny, he still believes the shark is the real deal.”

 

Hunk shakes his head in disbelief _but_ he takes multiple pictures much to his dismay.

 

The picture(s): (1) Lance climbing up a small gate that surrounds the hanging shark. (2) Lance head inside the shark’s open jaw and his body limp. (3) Lance doing the walk of shame out the gate while being scolded by the security. (4) A selfie of Hunk laughing.

 

Lance sends it to Benny through whatsapp with a strict warning to not show mom. He sees two checkmarks light up blue and a horrified emoji pops out, below it _‘okay, dummy but that was gross. You put your head inside a dead shark. A dead shark omg.’_ Lance snickers to himself before showing Hunk, who only smiles.

 

With two ice cream cones eaten (Hunk) and pictures taken (Lance) the two eighteen years old take an uber to Lance’s soon-to-be old place. It leaves a dent in Lance’s wallet but the smell of ocean still linger on his clothes and the palm trees becoming blurs once they get on the highway leaves Lance feeling like he’s _won_ something _._

 

_…_

 

Here’s what happen a month ago from today. Lance dreams of it that night staring at his old roof for the last time, laying in the couch with a blanket. His mother didn’t tell Lance about moving to Argentina, she told _Benny,_ his eight year old brother, first. Benny immediately came to Lance once he got home from school and hugged him tightly crying. Needless to say, Lance was angry and ready to fight whatever came through that door. He carried his hysterical brother on his hip and was surprised to see his mom out of breath from running three sets of stairs to catch up to him.

 

She closed the door, hand on her hip and back curved trying to catch a breath. Lance tried to look at Benny who was a koala with a deathly grip and wouldn’t stop crying into Lance’s shoulder. He should stop fighting Benny’s fights for him but he also knew their mom was scary. It was a conflict, he was trying to over come. Resigned, he looked at their mom, surprised she wasn’t angry, which in hindsight should have clued him in.

 

“What did he do?”

 

This was when Benny looked up from Lance’s shoulder and the wet spot he was making on his grey t-shirt. Indignantly, in the way only children could, he whined “ _I_ didn’t do anything. Mom, did! Tell him!!” He spoke quickly in English, making him sound almost Russian in that bilingual accent. Lance cringed thinking of the days he had it, it’s something you grow out of but not completely.

 

His mother told him about the phone call she just had with his Tia Carmen and Lance scoffed not truly believing his mom would take the offer.

 

Two weeks after that phone call, Lance was packing everything in their two bedroom apartment with his mom while Benny was downstairs trying to make the most of the time left he had with his friends. Lance felt bad that Benny’s english definitely wouldn’t get better in Buenos Aires.

 

…

 

His mother calls him to wake him up the next morning. She tells him to pick up the movers truck, that she already paid for it in advance so it had to be back before nine. Lance dutifully asks how the flight was while waking up Hunk who was on the floor by gently kicking him. His mom didn’t get to finish talking since Benny snatched the phone from her and immediately started talking about their three siblings that are in Argentina, all older and apparently _cooler_ than him. A fact he’s all too aware about but Lance didn’t need his little brother rubbing it in his face. Benny ends with shyly saying he missed Lance’s “loser self, though.”

 

Lance can’t help but smile, glad, that Hunk isn’t awake enough to see it and says, “miss ya, too, you little twerp.” He says goodbye to his mom, things still awkward between them but the both putting effort in trying to ignore it.

 

Hunk is making scrambled eggs when he gets in the kitchen and he sits in the stool knowing Hunk is making for two. Hunk is still wearing the clothes from yesterday, an old ragged yellow shirt he got for a dollar in Walgreens and this weird vest from Goodwill. He insists on wearing it for his _aesthetic,_ no matter how much Lance begs him to reconsider. He truly lives the struggle with Hunk.

 

Lance sighs and tells him, “So, all the boxes that are duct tapped closed we put in the moving truck and the rest we ditch and let the landlord deal with it.”

 

“Isn’t that kinda of asshole-ish”

_Well, he was kind of asshole-ish._

 

Hunk's right, however, but Lance isn’t gonna admit it, “Naaah, we’re giving him free stuff. If you want any of it, just take it dude.”

 

“Alright, I’ll get some of those plates for the restaurant then.”

 

The restaurant being a food truck that his family runs but they’re all suppose to call it restaurant to sound more professional and fancier.

 

Hunk serves the food and Lance digs in with a quick thank you, already learning the hard way what will happen if he doesn't.

 

“So, the art deco? You’re _sooo_ lucky. I can’t believe you scored that apartment dude. It’s bigger than this place _and_ the rents cheaper. We are so going to the beach a lot more this summer.”

 

Lance feels excitement bubbling under his skin, feeling a lot more motivated about moving the shit load of boxes down three sets of stairs and then one set up at his new place. “It’s really the outer areas, but’s still _the art deco, baby_!!! I’m living the dream, Hunk!! I’m living the dream!!” Lance shouts it at the top of his lung, no longer having to worry about the old grandma living up stairs who’s always smelling of Cuban cigars.

 

Today's his last day in this hellhole.

 

“How much is it, again? I forgot...again, and my mom was bugging me about it.”

 

Lance smirks, “800, dude. Apparently someone died there or something and like that and that was just the auction price but no one raised it higher. I guess they were wimps.”

 

Hunk whistles, “that’s crazy good, dude. I ain’t sleeping over but it’s real good.”

 

“I know,” excitement trying to physically jump out of his voice.

 

…

 

They barely finish moving everything by eight and they started the tortue around twelve pm. Hunk and Lance are both out of breath lying on the cool, cool floor trying to ignore how his sweat makes his face stick to it. He’s feeling betrayed by the worlds inability to create exceptions for him. The floor is nice and cold, enough to make him forget any injustices though. Lance feels kinda bad that Hunk did _most_  of the heavy lifting, what, with his major biceps and good diet or whatever. His body still hurts, _clearly,_ showing he did work too!!

 

The idea of having to drive back the moving truck and getting an uber back home has Lance doing a low-key scream. It’s too much work after _too much work_ and he can’t even ask Hunk to do it on his way home because _he’s_ Hunk ride back home. What a bitch, what a bitch.

 

Lance sighs internally and spiritually.

 

His mom called him twice during the day, which, he promptly ignored; he had a good excuse, moving. He’ll call back tomorrow since Benny left him a message and it made him feel pretty guilty.

 

This time his sighs externally.

 

They both walk down the stairs after locking up with ache filled bodies and make their way to the moving truck. Lance tries to ignore how his shirt is still damp from all the sweating. “Dude, I can’t believe we have school tomorrow. I’m so dead right now I don’t know I’ll even wake up.”

 

“I doubt your mom will let you sleep it off. It’s the first day of senior year. Can’t miss the first day of the end, dude.” Lance is already on the highway, crossing the bridge that brings the Miami skyline into view. He doesn’t want to think about his mom or what’s she’s seeing, thinking. Lance doesn’t want to think negatively, he’s a free man now. Free men think positively. Or Lance things positively. How will he get a girl otherwise?

 

“-Lance? Lance!” Startled he looks at Hunk. “Look at the road, dude. What were you thinking about?”

 

“Beyonce.” Let the metaphorical court know that this is entirely possible, it’s not lying.

 

“What! Again, why?” Lance opens his mouth but Hunk shuts him down, saying never mind sounding slightly disturbed. Lance shrugs, his lost then. He’s about to hum along the radio when Hunk interrupts him _._

 

“What if I pretend I broke my back from lifting up _your_ couch, hmm? Mom might let me sleep in. First days suck anyway.” He gives Lance a side eyed glance, who, smiles guilty before muttering, “ it wouldn’t be too far from the truth.”

 

“I think you could be on your deathbed and your mom would still take you to school. Besides, you can’t leave me alone to suffer.” And makes a quick puppy dog face at Hunk before turning back at the road.

 

Hunk sighs like he’s suffering inside and out, “ _fine_.”

 

…

 

Lance manages to make drop off Hunk and the moving truck without a hassle and manages to do everything done in time. What can he say? He’s become the responsible boy his mother never believed he could be. Lance makes it home by 10:30 and when he trips on some boxes nearby the stairs, Lance is ready to call it quits for the day. And he would have, maybe, gone straight to bed; ready to wake up to his new life, his senior year, and all would have been perfect.

 

But the door that Lance was absolutely sure he closed was open and he heard nothing from inside. Weirdly enough, this made him more anxious, he felt his heart jump in his throat and take hold. Lance looks through his hoodie for a weapon but only finds the keys that _supposedly_ closed the door that’s very much open right now. Whatever, he can stab someone with this. _Try him,_ he’ll fight a _bitch._

 

Cautiously, Lance opens the door and sees moving boxes that are definitely _not his_ considering they’re actually all labeled and stacked neatly. Unlike, his and Hunk’s method of putting anything where there’s space. He walks through the hall way and sees a shadow, it’s back to him. Perfect, he _must_ have the advantage. Walking inside the well-lit living room, Lance stops, confused.

 

He would recognize that ridiculously out of fashion mullet and jacket crop top anywhere.

           

_“Keith?”_

The boy in question turns around and gasps, _actually gasps_ , just as startled and stops like Lance, before, just as confused. “Who are you!?”

 

Lance opens his mouth, “I’m you, but _stronger.”_

**Author's Note:**

> This was gonna be originally much, much longer but I decided to cut it in half. So here's what you can look forward to: 
> 
> Keith and Lance conversation next chapter! Why is Keith there? Lance being a nerd and speaking spanish! More Beyonce! More Marc Anthony! Sketchy garbage men! Hunk exceedingly worried like all day, everyday! All in chapter two!


End file.
